Give Them Back!
by CitrusCactus
Summary: Frontier: An alternate take on the end of episode 15. Takuya and company race across the beach to retrieve their most precious possessions from the Toucanmon, and it's probably not what you'd expect. Dub universe, oneshot.


**Give Them Back!**

**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Summary:** An alternate take on the end of episode 15. Takuya and company race across the beach to retrieve their most precious possessions from the Toucanmon. One-shot.  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Dub!

* * *

_Author's note: Oh, Frontier! I love you, but my motivation to write you is spotty at best. So while I try to overcome writer's block for a more serious Frontier fic, here is a silly little something based on a not-so-recent post to the Livejournal digimon comm. Thanks for the inspiration, emblazer!_

* * *

"Did you find any sign of them?"

"Not so much as a feather."

"Where could they have gone?"

"Ooh, when I get my hands on them-"

"Wait, look over there! Are those tracks?"

"Hmph. I guess that answers _that_ question."

"Maybe we can catch them if we hurry. C'mon, let's go!"

"Bokomon, Neemon, climb aboard, we're going too!"

"Are you all actually serious? Oh, fine, help me up, but watch out for my baby!"

"Hey Bokomon, given everything that just happened, do you think it's lucky I still have my pants?"

"I think it would be even luckier if you still had a _brain_, but never mind that- get on!"

Five pairs of feet pounded across the sand, following a confused shuffle of footprints that could only belong to the thieves. Already panting from the effort of running under the hot sun, Takuya swore under his breath. It was embarrassing enough that those birdbrains had gotten the better of them, but even worse was the fact that they were now stranded in the Digital World without their- ugh, it still got his blood boiling even _thinking_ about it.

"I can't believe this happened. This is sooo dumb!" he moaned.

"How could you _let _it happen, Takuya?"

"Shut up, Koji! You're one to talk. Why didn't you-"

"You're the one who's supposed to be the leader, idiot!"

"Brave words while we're busy chasing after those freaks, why don't we stop so you can say that to my face?"

"Boys, _honestly_, this is no time to be fighting," came Zoe's admonishing tone. "We need to focus on catching up to the Toucanmon!"

"He started it," Takuya started to say, but Koji had already changed the subject.

"Are you sure they got yours too, Zoe?" he called to her.

"Positive. I looked all over my dressing room, same as you. I know I threw it down by the door, and they must've been waiting for me turn my back before they grabbed it."

"'_Threw it down?_'" Takuya repeated in disbelief. "What were you thinking? Especially when it comes to your-"

"Hey, lay off her, will ya? It's not her fault!" JP interjected.

"Easy for you to say," Koji said, "considering you don't even have one in the first place!"

"Hey, just because I _don't_ doesn't mean I want to see those banana-beaks make a clean getaway. Anyone who messes with Zoe's stuff had better watch out, 'cause before the day's over, they're gonna have to answer to _me_!"

"That's sweet, JP, but I can handle myself just fine, really."

"Zoe-"

"L-legendary W-warriors, _please!_" Bokomon said, somehow managing to keep a firm hold on both the egg in his belt and JP's neck while bouncing along in the wake of the argument. "Is this _r-really_ the best way to d-deal with this situation?"

"You don't hafta lecture us, Bokomon, we know we screwed up," Tommy said diplomatically. "Once we get 'em back, we'll all try to be more careful in the future."

"That w-wasn't what I was t-talking about!" Bokomon cried in exasperation. The reprimand might have continued if JP hadn't chosen that moment to take a flying leap over a particularly large piece of driftwood. As it was, the little digimon was forced to make a frantic grab for the waistline of Neemon's trousers in order to keep his companion from falling off, and this distraction was enough to cause him to lapse into temporary silence.

It was then that Takuya saw it in the distance: sunlight flashing off what might have been an eye or a beak. Shading his face with the back of his hand, he was able to catch a glimpse of four small, brightly-colored blobs doing a panicked double-take in his direction before disappearing into the shadows of the trees marking the edge of the beach. Their heads were oddly lumpy and misshapen, and if the situation wasn't so dire, Takuya even might have been tempted to laugh at how ridiculous they looked.

It really wasn't much of a temptation, though. He _was_ pretty pissed off.

"Oh no you don't," he said through gritted teeth, changing direction and pelting full tilt toward the space in the greenery where the little group of digimon had vanished. He heard the others still trailing a few paces behind him, and knew that they had all followed suit.

"That was them, right?"

"It had to be!"

"So what's the plan, Taki?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I _do_ know that anyone who messes with my personal property had better be prepared to receive a serious beat-down from BurningGreymon." Takuya pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket and gave it a reflexive squeeze, and he saw the others nod grimly and do the same out of the corner of his eye. He summoned all his strength for one more burst of speed, and rallied the only battle cry he could think of against the thieves' rapidly retreating forms.

"TOUCANMOOOON!" he yelled, a bundle of Fractal Code already forming around his hand. "GIVE US BACK OUR HAAAAATS!"

_~Fin._


End file.
